The Hunger Games Musical!
by THE-BANNED-AUTHOR
Summary: The Hunger Games...set to music! This would be a crossover between Hunger Games and Disney, but unfortunately there is not a catagorey for Disney. The characters from the Hunger Games including Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Johanna, Finnick, Annie, Haymitch and many more, sing their stories in the form of song! I don't own the Hunger Games or Disney songs, so hopefully I won't get sued.
1. Katniss!

**The Hunger Games Musical!**

**A/N: Yes this is my lazy way of churning out another chapter before I finish the actual chapters of actual stories. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything at all Disney which is where most, if not all, of the songs will be from [don't sue me].**

_**Katniss**_** /**_**Belle**_

**Katniss: **[walking into through the town with an empty bag over her shoulder]_Little town it's a quiet district.  
Every day like the one before.  
Little town full of little people, waking up to say…._ [miners and district people start emerging]

**Mine Worker #1: **[groans]

**Mine Worker #2: **[groans]

**Woman #1: **[coughs]

**Mine Worker #3:** [sneezes]

**Mine Worker #4:** [groans]

**Katniss:** _There goes Greasy Sae, selling her special soup.  
The same old bone and wild dog stew.  
Every morning never more,  
__Since the morning I was born,  
In this poor provincial town- _

**Baker:** [greeting her] Good morning Katniss!

**Katniss:** [groans]

**Baker: **Where you off to?

**Katniss: **The forest. I just spotted something in a trap. Probably a deer or a...

**Baker: **That's nice. Peeta! The baguettes! Hurry up! [Katniss walks away]

**Group of Women: **_Look there she goes that girl is strange no question.  
Cold and unsocial, can't you tell?_

**Woman #1:** _Never part of any crowd._

**Man #1: **_And she never makes a sound._

**All: **_No denying she's a funny girl that Katniss. _[district people go back to what they were doing]

**Mine Worker #1: **[groans]

**Woman #1: **_Good day…._

**Mine Worker #1: **_How is your family?_

**Woman #1: ** _Hello._

**Man #2: **_Good day._

**Woman #1:** _How is your wife?_

**Woman #2:** [going into the Hob with a basket, looking stressed] _I need six eggs!_

**Peacekeeper: **[In the Hob at Ripper's stall examining a wine bottle] _That's too expensive._

**Katniss:** _There must be more than this provincial life._ [the bag over her shoulder is now filled, she enters the Hob]

**Greasy Sae: **Ah, Katniss.

**Katniss: **I've got a couple more squirrels for you. [hands the bag to her]

**Greasy Sae:** Already?

**Katniss: **I just couldn't put my bow down. You need anything new?

**Greasy Sae:** [shaking her head] Not today.

**Katniss:** That's alright. [spots the Mockingjay pin] Hey what's that?

**Greasy Sae: **That one?! Why it's a Mockingjay pin.

**Katniss: **How much do you want for it?

**Greasy Sae: **Well if you like it all that much, it's yours. [gives it to Katniss]

**Katniss: **But ma'am….

**Greasy Sae: **I insist.

**Katniss:** Well thank you. Thank you very much. [walks out of the Hob and back to the forest]

**Group of men: **_Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar. I wonder if she's feeling well._

**Group of women:** _Well she's always in the woods._

**Group of men:** _She should stop and read a book._

**All:** _What a puzzle to the rest of us, is Katniss._

**Katniss:** [walking through the woods] _Oh! Isn't this amazing? It's my favorite because out here_…. [looks around for Gale]  
_Here's where I meet with Gale. And then nothing really matters till chapter three_…. [shrugs and hunts a deer]

**Woman #3: **[looking through the fence at her] _Now it's no wonder that her name's a flower. Her looks have got no parallel._

**Man #1: **_But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid she's rather odd.  
Very different from the rest of us._

**All:** _She's nothing like the rest of us. Yes different from the rest of us is Katniss!_

[Katniss shoots the deer and goes back into the Hob to sell it. A bunch of birds fly overhead, an arrow goes through one and it falls. Rory runs to it and scoops it up into a bag]

**Rory:** Wow! You didn't miss a shot Gale! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world.

**Gale:** [emerging from the shadows, holding his bow] I know.

**Rory:** No beast alive stands a chance against you. And no girl for that matter.

**Gale:** It's true Rory. And I've got my sights set on that one. [points after Katniss]

**Rory:** The healer's daughter?!

**Gale:** She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry!

**Rory:** But she's...

**Gale: **The most beautiful girl in town. That makes her the best! And don't I deserve the best!? [grabs Rory by his shirt collar]

**Rory:** Well of course, I mean you do, I mean...

**Gale:** [drops Rory] _Right from the moment when Darius flirted with her,  
__I said she's gorgeous and I fell...  
__Here in town, there's only she, who is as beautiful as me.  
__So I'm making plans to woo and marry Katniss._ [heads into the district after Katniss]

**Gale's** **groupies- Madge, Delly, Leevy**: [spotting Gale] _Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy?  
__Gale Hawthorne, oh he's so cute!  
Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing. He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute._

[everyone starts going out of the Hob and to the Reapings while Gale tries to go in and talk to Katniss, they block his way. Katniss, oblivious to Gale, is trying to get out as well.]

**Everyone except Katniss and Gale: **[groans/coughs/sneezes/small hellos, all during this part until Katniss starts singing]

**Woman #1: **[groans]

**Gale: **Pardon. [skirts around her and goes after Katniss]

**Katniss: **Good day.

**Woman #2: **Ah-choo!

**Woman #3:** _You call this wild dog?_

**Woman #4:** _What lovely berries! _

**Man #1: **_Some squirrel._

**Woman #5: **[sneezes]

**Man #2:** [groans]

**Gale: **[to Woman #5] Excuse you.

**Butcher: **_I'll get the knife._

**Gale: **_Please let me through!_

**Baker's Wife:** _This bread – _

**Woman #6: **[coughs]

**Baker's Wife: ** _It's burnt! _

**Woman #6: **[groans]

**Baker: **_You are mistaken._

**Baker's Wife:** _I don't think so. _

**Katniss:** _There must be more than this provincial life!_

**Gale:**_Just watch, Katniss will someday be my wife!_

**All: **_Look there she goes  
The girl is strange but special  
A most peculiar girl is Katniss!_

**Women: ** _It's a pity and a sin_

**Men: **_She doesn't quite fit in _

**All: **_'Cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl  
That Katniss!_ [groans/coughs/sneezes/etc.]

**So depending on the reception for this, I might update. In the meantime I'll get back to work on **_**Fans vs. Favorites**_** and **_**Alliance**_**….**

**-THE-BANNED-AUTHOR**


	2. It's the Reaping Day!

**The Hunger Games Musical!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything at all Disney which is where most, if not all, of the songs will be from [don't sue me].**

**_It's the Reaping Day/Topsy Turvy_**

[Peacekeepers start going through the district knocking on doors and making sure the children sign in for the Reapings]

Peacekeepers: [neither they nor the district people seem very excited] _Come one, come all!  
Leave your homes and leave the mines. Dress the children for it is time!  
Come one, come all!  
Close the mines and the schools. To the District Square right away!  
Come and join the Reaping...  
_  
Effie: [appearing in her pink wig and dress on the stage] Day!  
_Once a year we throw a party here in town!  
Once a year we turn all Panem upside down!  
Every child is a possible tribute!  
Once again it is the Reaping Day!  
It's the day we get all gussied up today!  
It's the day we celebrate Panem today!  
Everything is neat and mannerly at the Reaping Day!  
_  
Peacekeepers: _At the Reaping!_

Effie: Everything is upsy daisy!

Peacekeepers: At the Reaping!

Effie: Not one at all is being lazy.  
_Dress in gold and a pink wig today!  
That's the way it is on Reaping Day!_

[Katniss enters the square holding tightly onto Prim's hand. Prim freezes with fright when she sees all the Peacekeepers. Katniss kneels down and puts her arms around her sister]

Katniss: Now listen Prim, it's gonna be okay just go take your place with the other kids and I'll find you after.

Prim: Okay Katniss…. [Katniss kisses her on the head then goes to her own place]

All: _It's the Reaping!_

Effie and the Peacekeepers: Beat the drums and blow the trumpets

All: _It's the Reaping!_

Effie and the Peacekeepers: Join the Peacekeepers and the Victors. _Streaming in from the Capitol!_

Effie: [seeing Madge and her father walk up onto the stage] _Pretty girls are extra pretty. On the Friday of the Reaping._

Effie and the Peacekeepers: _All because it is the Reaping Day!_

Effie: _Come one, come all!  
Hurry, hurry, here's your chance  
To see who's next, yes have a glance.  
Come one, come all  
See the finest mayor in all Panem  
Make an entrance to entrance  
Speak Mayor Undersee _

Speak!

[she pushes Mayor Undersee forward and he reads out Panem's history. No one really seems to be excited except for Effie, who hums the song as background music. When he finishes she steps back to the microphone]

Effie: _Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for  
Here it is, you know exactly what's in store  
Now's the time we see who is the next Victor  
Now's the time to pick our new tributes!_

[Katniss looks toward Gale who mouths "You okay?" She nods and looks back at the stage]

So come on up to the stage as I call your name

[looking at Madge] _Don't be shy, dear it's not frightening today  
For the ones I pick will be in the Games!  
Why?  
_  
Peacekeepers: _At the Reaping!  
_  
Effie: Children just forget your shyness

Peacekeepers: _At the Reaping!  
_  
Effie: You could soon be called Your Highness!

Peacekeepers: _Put your best foot forward don't delay! Be the tributes of the Reaping Day!_

Effie: As always, ladies first. [she walks over to the glass ball and picks out a name] Primrose Everdeen!

[the crowd parts and Prim starts walking to the stage. Katniss follows her]

Katniss: Prim…Prim no! No! [Peacekeepers try to block her and she shouts out] I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute! [kneels down next to Prim] Prim go back to mom.

Prim: No.

Katniss: Prim you have to go.

Prim: No! [Katniss pleads with her to leave. Gale walks forward and picks Prim up so Katniss can walk to the stage]

Effie: I see we have a volunteer.[seeing Katniss at the steps] Come on up dear and say your name for the crowd!

Katniss: [walking up and facing the crowd]Katniss Everdeen.

Effie: And now for our male tribute. [once again goes over to the glass bowl and picks a name out] Peeta Mellark! [the crowd parts again and Peeta, looking frightened walks up onto the stage] Come on up. Any volunteers? No? All right!  
Everybody!

All: _Once a year we throw a party here in town  
_  
Effie: District 12 you're tributes!

All: _Once a year we turn all Panem upside down_

Effie: Oh, how exciting!

All: _Once a year, the Victor will wear a crown._

Effie: Tributes shake hands. [they shake hands, Peeta giving Katniss's hand a small squeeze]

All: _Once a year when it's the Reaping Day!  
_  
Effie: We've never had tributes like these!

All: _And it's the day we see if the children will survive.  
Not many have come back from the Games alive.  
Once a year the tributes are picked  
And sometimes they can be quite sick  
Since they never come back without harm. _

[Effie leads Katniss and Peeta into the Justice Building]_ And there they go the tributes of the Reaping Day!  
Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, it's the Reaping Day!_

**I did not except this story to get so many views ._. I've decided that I will continue but I will only post a chapter every once in a while. I'm more commited to my other stories and I am planning others at the moment.**

**This is ****_Topsy-Turvy_**** from ****_The Hunchback of Notre Dame_****. I thought it was perfect to explain how excited Effie and the other escorts get over the Reapings. Not sure if it is as good as the last chapter since I had replace much more.**

**The next chapter will have a much mor serious song. I also will be branching out and showing other characters, Finnick, Annie and Johanna, instead of waiting until the 74th ends.**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews!**

**-THE-BANNED-AUTHOR**


	3. Home

**The Hunger Games Musical!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything at all Disney which is where most, if not all, of the songs will be from [don't sue me].**

**_Home/Home_**

[Effie brings Katniss into the Justice Building room]

Effie: Now why don't you take a seat dear? [Katniss doesn't sit. Effie shrugs] Well, suit yourself. Now is there anything you need? Anything you want to say? [at that Katniss turns back to her]

Katniss: _Yes, I made the choice. For Prim, I volunteered  
But I don't deserve to lose my life to a Career. You monster! _[glares at Effie, who chuckles nervously]_  
If you think that what you've done is right, well then  
You're a fool! Think again!_

Effie: Well I'm certain you'll be fine until you're family gets here. I'll be leaving then, dear. [Effie exits. Katniss walks to the window and looks outside]

Katniss: _My last home. This is where I had learned to be happy.  
Never dreamed, I'd willingly go to the Capitol.  
I was told. Every day in my childhood:  
'Even when you grow old. Home should be where the heart is.'  
Never where words so true! My heart's far, far away.  
Home is too.  
_[The door opens and Prim and Katniss's mother enter. Katniss draws Prim into a hug, stroking her hair. She makes Prim face her.]

Katniss: Prim, listen to me. Stay in school, work hard. Don't take any tesserae, Gale will bring you game and you can sell cheese and milk from your goat.

Prim: You'll be okay right Katniss?

Katniss: [lying] Yeah, I'll be fine. I am smart you know.

Prim: And you can hunt.

Katniss: Exactly.

Prim: [slips the Mockingjay pin into her hand] To protect you?

Katniss: Thank you…. [kisses Prim's forehead. Then stands and looks at her mother] You can't leave again.

Katniss's Mother: I won't.

Katniss: You can't.

Katniss's Mother: I won't, I have medicine I didn't have last time….

Katniss: Then take it and take care of her. [says this too harshly. Her mother starts tearing up] Don't cry…. Don't cry. [hugs her]

Katniss's Mother: I love you.

Katniss: I love you too.

Peacekeeper: Time's up. [takes Katniss's Mother and Prim away]

Prim: No! Katniss!

Katniss: Prim, I'll be all right! I'll be-! [the door slams shut. She stares at it then sits on the couch]  
_Where is home? Is it in the Games I can believe in?  
I should find. Something good in that tragic place.  
Just in case. I should stay there forever  
Held in that Hell-ish place. Oh, but that won't be easy.  
I know the reason why. My heart's far, far away.  
Home's a lie._

[The door opens and Gale enters, she immediately goes over to him and he hugs her]

Gale: [is silent for a while until….] You have to get your hands on a bow Katniss.

Katniss: [drawing away] They don't always have one.

Gale: You can make one, there'll be plenty of firewood.

Katniss: Yes, right…there's 24 of us Gale, only one comes out.

Gale: Then make sure that's you.

Peacekeeper: Time's up.

Katniss: Take care of them Gale, don't let them starve!

Gale: [hugs her] I won't, I promise they'll be fine.

Peacekeeper: I said, time's up.

Gale: [turning to the Peacekeeper] Just hold on a minute man. [the Peacekeeper shuts up and he turns back to Katniss] Katniss there's something I want to ask you…. [gets down on one knee]

Katniss: Gale are you okay?

Gale: Katniss I'm wonderful-

Katniss: If you hurt your knee you can always sit down on the couch.

Gale: No Katniss, my knee doesn't hurt. Now please be quiet I have something to say.

Katniss: But are you sure-

Gale: Yes I'm sure! [scowls then puts on a charming grin] Katniss from the moment I met you I was-

Peacekeeper: Are you sure your knee doesn't hurt man? You've been down there a long time.

Gale: [gritting his teeth] Yes I am sure. Now would you both please zip it! [composes himself again] Katniss from the moment I met you I was-

Katniss: [to the Peacekeeper] I think you better take him out, he's starting to get cranky because of his injury.

Gale: I'm not-!

Peacekeeper: Let's go buddy. [grabs Gale and drags him out the door]

Gale: Ah c'mon man! I had a whole speech planned! [hangs onto the door frame] Katniss, remember I- [is dragged out and the door is slammed shut. Katniss turns away, tears in her eyes]

What_ I'd give to return  
To the life that I knew lately.  
But I know that I can't  
Solve my problems going back._

[passionately starts to sing louder]

That's not home! Not a place where I'm to be slaughtered!  
Killed in front, of the world, and who knows when?  
Oh, but then. As my life has been altered once.  
It can change again.

[walks around the room, shouting at Peacekeepers]

_Build higher walls around me!  
Change every lock and key!  
Nothing lasts, nothing holds  
All of me….  
My heart's far, far away  
Home and free…. _[looks out the window where she can see her beloved District 12]

**Such a tender and heart-breaking song...and I just had to ruin it. Whoops! I regret nothing! **

**Anyway so this is where Katniss says her goodbyes, the shortened version (this is starting to look like the movie more and more. I need to switch the catagorey). I added in some stuff, Effie's little part, the impatient Peacekeeper, Gale being rejected... hope it turns out well! This song is from the musical version of _Beauty and the Beast_ as well.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews/favorites/adds! You guys are amazing~ Hugs and kisses for all! *watches as everyone runs away* Hmph, tough crowd.**

**I'll be back next time with... a Gale song!**

**Love you guys!**

**- THE-BANNED-AUTHOR**


End file.
